


One of those days again

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Fluff, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Overworking, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: It was one of those days again for Alphys. Luckily, her friend knows how to cheer her up.Takes place in the Underground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My English isn't that good, it's not my main language, so if you see a 'fault', please tell me, I am always open to change for the better!
> 
> This is the first story I've posted here, I hope you like it!

It was one of those days again.

Papers were scattered all over the desk (and ground), empty ramen cups were toppled over, and the yellow lizard, sitting at the messy desk, was scribbling down all kind of science-y things. She was tired. Underneath the big glasses she wore, she had faintly dark rings under her turquoise eyes, which where half lidded. Her shoulders were drooped and her tail lay motionless on the ground. She sighed, putting down the pencil and leaning back in the chair. She closed her eyes. If she could rest for just five minutes....

**BANG!!!**

The door was slammed open loudly, causing the poor doctor to jolt awake, her head snapping to the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw who was standing there. It was Undyne, wearing her casual clothes; a black tanktop and deep blue jeans. Her red, wavy, long hair was put in a neat ponytail, and she had that wide, toothy grin on her beautiful face.

"Hey, Alphys," Undyne greeted cheerfully as she walked in, closing the door behind her. "Whatcha working on?" She asked, curiously peeking over Alphys's shoulder from behind.

"Oh, just... stuff..." Alphys answered, sounding as tired as she looked like. Undyne put her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"How about we take a break? You, me, and awesome human history!" Alphys smiled a little and turned her head, looking at Undyne, who was grinning widely.

"A-alright.. I'll just cl-clean this mess up, a-and then I'll join you on the couch, o-okay?" Undyne gave a toothy grin and nodded.

"Alright!" Undyne let go of Alphys's shoulders and took place on the couch. Not that much later, after shoving all the papers in messy stacks, Alphys walked over to the couch, put a DVD in the DVD player and sat next to Undyne, who put an arm around her as they watched.

 _Work will come later,_ Alphys thought to herself. She rested her head on Undyne's shoulder as they looked at the screen displaying colorful images, jumping from scene to scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I'm open for corrections and tips, critics, or just how you find it ^~^


End file.
